BS
by AndiePotter-Snape
Summary: Takes place after the Cullens leave. Isabella Swan's been transformed into the ultimate Vamp Slayer. When she gets a call from her Job Coordinator, Tanner, her life will never be the same. Full Sum. Inside! Rated M for swearing and violence. Maybe more.
1. Preface: The First Hunt

_**I own nothing recognizably from the Twilight Saga. It belongs solely to SM.**_

_**Summary: **__**Takes place after Edward leaves. Isabella Swan is the baddest bitch around - not to mention the only active Vampire Slayer in the state of Washington. Izzy Swan's life is flipped on it's head when she receives a call from her Job Coordinator, Tanner Scrubb. Read as Izzy kicks some blood -sucker ass and faces her haunting past.**_

**Preface: The First Hunt**

Kicks and punches her thrown my way. I couldn't help but enjoy it, though. My first time killing one of these bitches and I was absolutely loving it.

I kicked the buff blonde vamp in front of me in the stomach. It went flying and crashed through a wall. He walked back through the gaping hole, shaking drywall off his clothes and out of his spiky hair. Vampy tried to growl menacingly and failed miserably, advancing on me.

I took the chance of his open walking stance and pounced like a feline. He tried shaking me off, but I held tight.

Finally, he twisted the wrong way and I got my hands latched onto the sides of his head. I jerked my hands, and with a sickening screech, like tearing metal, his head came off and was dropped to the side.

Vampy's body was nearly unresponsive, so I made quick work of it. Vampy's remains, along with the house, was burned to the ground in a wild inferno. Not even the steadily pouring rain could put the crazy flames out.

When I was a sufficient distance down the highway in my car, I pulled my phone out the inside pocket of my tan trench coat and pressed the three button.

The baritone voice of my favorite wheelchair guy answered with his customary grunt.

"Hey, Tanner. I got him," I said brightly.

"Good… Good. Anything I'll be needin' to patch up when ya get back here to HQ?" His heavy southern accent always made me smile.

"Nope. Hyper-healing took care of everything a few minutes ago!" I exclaimed, glancing down at the pinkish discoloration of the nearly completely healed gash on the hand grasping the steering wheel of my baby. A Bugatti Veyron.

"Awright-y, then. I'll be seein' ya in a bit. Bye."

"Bye!" I pressed the end button, then hooked my phone up to the stereo, putting it on Sum41.

The hour car ride back from Seattle was filled with music.

Headquarters was in Forks, out in the woods on the Quileute Reservation. It had been in Seattle previous to my being hired, but I demanded that it move to Forks so I could stay close to Charlie.

When I arrived, Tanner was sitting out front in his wheelchair, wearing his regular shit-eating smirk.

"So. How was your first kill?" he asked. I could tell that he was unbelievably excited.

"Awesome," I said, clapping my hand against his raised one as I walked past.

Tanner followed behind me, silent. When I turned around to look at him, I lost myself to my girl side. I jumped up and down, my combat boots hitting the hardwood of the floor with a slap.

"Oh, my gosh, it was so great! The adrenaline was amazing!" I squealed in excitement. Tanner just laughed and rolled past me, into his lab.

It wasn't really a lab, more of a study, really. It had at least five computers, tons of shelves filled with books and only a few jars with weird vamp stuff in them. It also had at least three phones hooked up.

I was about to turn and go find a comfy sofa in the lobby to crash on, but was stopped short when whhelchair guy called my name.

"Izzy! Get in here! We got more leeches to find and kill, sugar!"

I let out a sigh, grumbling. "I wanted to relax… Stupid Tanner and his work-a-holic-ness…"

"I heard that! Now get your little ass in here, damn it!"

I let out another sigh, then walked back to Tanner's Lab. I _hated _researching with him…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years Later

_**I own nothing recognizably from the Twilight Saga. It belongs solely to SM.**_

_**Summary: **__**Takes place after Edward leaves. Isabella Swan is the baddest bitch around - not to mention the only active Vampire Slayer in the state of Washington. Izzy Swan's life is flipped on it's head when she receives a call from her Job Coordinator, Tanner Scrubb. Read as Izzy kicks some blood -sucker ass and faces her haunting past.**_

_**Chapter 1: Five Years Later**_

It was five years later. I was still five foot four inched tall. I was still called Izzy Swan. Most of all, though, I was still kicking vampire ass.

Besides that, though, I was twenty six years old, and still very single. It was pretty impossible to be in any type of relationship with my occupational choice. Unless, of course, I decided to date one of my co-workers - Tanner was my only co-worker, so no. That would just be gross - or got stupid and date another vamp. And no way, _no how, _was I dating another vampire after my disastrous experience when I was eighteen.

I took a drag of my cigarette and stared at my reflection in the full body mirror in my garage. I still looked nineteen, which was a side-effect of the deal I had made. Tanner had made the same deal, and, therefore, still looked twenty years old. I also still felt like I did when I first started the business and made the deal. There were a lot of side-effects to the deal.

I was immortal, practically indestructible. The only difference between my skin and vampire skin, was my gave a little bit more, and I could bleed if I got cut or got hit hard enough.

My cigarettes had no affect on my lungs. I was immune to all cancers and illnesses.

I had super-strength, hyper-healing, super-speed, enhanced hearing that was even better than a vampires, eyesight that was the same level as a vampire's eyesight. I was like a vampire and a wolf shape shifter rolled into one. I didn't need blood, though, if that's what you're thinking.

When Tanner had made the deal, he was hoping that the enhancements and improvements would heal the deformity of his feet so he could walk for the first time in his life. It hadn't, though, and he was stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his existence.

'His' deals can do that to you. They entice you into thinking something, but once it's done, you would be worse off than when you started. I was probably one of the only people that didn't happen to. I was probably one of the only ones that were genuinely happy with the heal.

Don't get me wrong. 'He' wasn't a bad guy. He was only trying to help us, and make our lives a little easier to live. Somehow, though, every time someone made a deal, something always went a little wrong.

Anyway, I twisted the spent cancer stick out in an ashtray and turned back to the weight bag to my side. As I was hopping around, preparing to start jabbing at it, my phone went off over in the corner. I relaxed and walked at a leisurely pace over to it. I looked at the caller I.D before answering it.

"Hey, Tanner. What's my job this time?"

"Geez. No small talk? What the hell happened to 'Hey Tan-Man! How's it goin'?'" He asked mockingly. I laughed.

"It disappeared along with my soul," I joked back.

"Har Har. Anyway, I need ya to meet me over at the Ol' Cullen Place." That was what we called Cullen Manor.

"You already there, Tin-Man?" Tanner laughed as I called him by his ancient nickname.

"You bet, sugar."

I was about to say a simple okay, but then thought of something else. "How the fuck did you get there in a wheelchair?"

"You 'member that assistant Luce hired for me? 'Cuz he said I was too over-worked and that I needed one?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that assistant arrived today. Name's Chuck. He drove me over."

"Oh. 'Kay, then. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes."

"Awright-y then. See ya."

I hung up without saying bye and walked the short distance to my car. It was still my Veyron. There was no way I would be getting' rid of her. She was my baby!

True to my word, fifteen minutes later, I was pulling up in front of Cullen Manor, turning my car off. I got out, keys in hand and was greeted by my favorite little cripp.

As soon as he saw me, he let out a loud sigh.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious. I looked down to my outfit, which was royal blue basketball shorts, a sky blue sports bra and plain black Nikes. The only thing I bothered to grab were my cigarettes and lighter, which were tucked into the waist band of my shorts.

"You couldn'ta changed into somethin' a bit more appropriate?"

"Why would I need to wear something 'more appropriate'?" I asked. I thought I was just coming out here to kill something?

"'Cuz we're meetin' some people."

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

I walked with Tanner as he rolled forward and knocked on the door of the house. As we waited, I was surprised to hear several people inside arguing.

Wait one cotton-pickin' second… I knew those voices…

"You brought me to see the _Cullens_?" I hissed furiously at Tanner. The arguing inside paused, then started up again double time.

"Yeah, sugar. I thought you should face your past, no matter how happy ya are now." In that moment, I could have beat the hell out of him and not gave a flying fuck.

In fact, I had drawn my hand back so I could land a good hard smack on the back of his big fat idiotic southern head when the door swung open.

"Bella, how wonderful to see you again." I could have punched Carlisle Cullen right in the face at that point. Luckily, he paid no mind to my attire.

"It's Isabella," I growled at them as they all chimed the same thing as Carlisle. I noticed all of them flinched at my tone.

At this point, Tanner and I were inside the Cullen home, staring at all their faces. Only one face was missing. Edward 'The Pussy' Cullen.

I had taken to calling him that in my head.

"It's wonderful to speak with you again, Tanner," Carlisle murmured. My eyes flashed to my cripple.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" I snapped at him.

"I'll explain once we get home, Izzy," he said with a heavy sigh.

My response was interrupted my Emmett's booming laugh. "Bella cusses now!" He told Rosalie.

"No shit, Sherlock. Would you like a cookie for stating the obvious?" That shut everyone up. Suddenly, I felt unbelievably overwhelmed.

"I'm leaving, Tin-Man. I'll come back in a little bit. Adios." I stood.

"Deuces, sugar." I couldn't help but laugh at him. He sounded so hill-billy when he said that.

"Peace out, old man."

The last thing I heard before the door closed behind me was, "I ain't old!" I let one more chuckle out, got in my car, and headed home. I seriously needed a shower.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 2: All My Fault

_**I own nothing recognizably from the Twilight Saga. It belongs solely to SM.**_

_**Summary: **__**Takes place after Edward leaves. Isabella Swan is the baddest bitch around - not to mention the only active Vampire Slayer in the state of Washington. Izzy Swan's life is flipped on it's head when she receives a call from her Job Coordinator, Tanner Scrubb. Read as Izzy kicks some blood -sucker ass and faces her haunting past.**_

_**Chapter 2: All My Fault**_

When Tanner came back, I was still seated on the sofa I had occupied after bathing. The first thing he said was, "We're goin' back in a few days, shoog. Be better prepared, then, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," was my muffled answer. I was laying on my front with my face pressed into the couch cushion.

Tanner rolled up next to me and yanked on my hair gently to get my attention. I twisted my head to look at him. He had that stern grandpa look on his face.

"You're talkin' to 'em next time, Iz. You're not gettin' out of it like ya did this time."

"Aye Aye, cap'n," I barked before turning my face back into the cushion. Tanner just sighed and rolled away, leaving me to my own devices.

I picked at the loose threads on the old but sturdy sofa. At some point - not sure when - I fell asleep.

And you know what happens when you sleep. You dream.

I was running, sobbing hysterically. I could hear the creak of wheels behind me. It sounded like Tanners wheelchair wheels after he rolls through water.

Beyond that, I could hear the cracking and crashing of branches breaking and trees falling. It reminded me of when those trees fell in that movie, The Road. I felt like the little boy, running before the man, away from the danger. I suppose whoever was behind me would be the man.

I was still sobbing hysterically when a tree fell directly behind me, and the squeaking wheels that followed me ceased. I felt liquid hit me. It was warm, and smelled coppery. I stopped running, wanting to look behind me.

I wished I hadn't, because it wasn't Tanner behind me.

Billy Black was lying face down on the ground. My dream self jumped when his head whipped up. Billy smiled at me, showing me teeth coated in red. He opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't, I noticed, because his tongue was missing. It was in front of him, though, lying there covered in blood. All that came out was a garbled, "Bewwaaaa…." It was drawn out in a groan. I looked at him, completely horrified.

In the blink of an eye, Charlie, _Dad, _was standing next to him. His throat was ripped out, like I remember. His shirt was shredded, and his pants were muddy. His eyes were open, showing the empty sockets. I let out a pain-filled moan.

"_Daddy… _Oh _Daddy.._" I sobbed out. I took a step towards my dead father, but stopped immediately. I don't know why, but I did. Perhaps it was that feeling of foreboding I got when his arms twitched forward.

Charlie took a staggering step forward and raised one arm, like you see those zombies do in one of those bad horror movies.

"Be-e-e-ella-a-a-a…" He moaned in a wet, broken-up voice towards me. He took in a breath. It wasn't a breath, though. It was a death rattle.

I stood stock still, unable to move for terror and guilt. It was my fault. My fault that he died the way he did.

Charlie wrapped me in his cold, bloodless arms, and collapsed, bringing me to the ground with his weight.

"_Isabella." _His voice was changed. It was more wicked and smooth. "Isabella," His voice whispered. "This is all your fault, my dear…"

Charlie's body transformed. His skin darkened, his hair darkened and spiked up. He grew at least a foot, and thinned out.

The person now on top of me looked up at me. Blood red eyes met brown.

"All your fault," Laurent whispered to me dangerous.

"Your fault," another voice agreed in a growl.

I didn't have to look to see who it was. I would recognize the voice anywhere. It would always haunt me in my dreams, no matter how long ago its owner had been killed by me.

I could see Victoria's vividly red hair out of my eye. It was waving and whipping around in the wind like flames.

"All your fault," She hissed. Without a seconds warning, she lunged at me. I twisted and -

Promptly woke up as I felt off the sofa. I stayed laying there for a few seconds before rolling over onto my back and looking around.

Tanner was sitting there, staring at me with that sympathetic expression of his. It just pissed me off.

I jumped up and walked past him, into the front room of our shared house. I grabbed my trench coat and walked out the garage door and got into my car. I jabbed my finger onto the button that opened the big door and peeled out. I spun with out touching the brake and fish-tailed down the road, towards the cemetery.

I screeched to a stop in the cemetery parking lot and hopped out after yanking the keys out of the ignition.

I found Charlie's grave easily and fell to my knees in front of it. It was silent for a few moments before I thought of something to say.

I whispered, "I miss you, Daddy," before pausing. "I wish you were here right now. I wish that I had never gotten involved with those blood-sucking monsters. I'm sorry. So sorry, that you got caught up in that whole mess. It's all my fault, Daddy. I'm sorry."

I stayed there for a while. When I finally decided to get up, and go back home, the sky was turning light grey, and birds were chirping all around.

I wiped a tear from my face, and got into my car. I backed up slowly, turned carefully, and slammed my foot down onto the accelerator. The tires squealed as I peeled out and streaked off.

When I got back home, Tanner just stared at me for a few moments. When I didn't look back at him, or say anything he just rolled off into a different room. I walked up stairs and flopped into bed, exhausted from my nighttime romp.

This time, I slept dreamlessly.

_**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Farewell, Faithful Readers

Hello, faithful readers! Unfortunately, I am discontinuing all stories on this account. If anyone would like to have any of them to continue as their own, or to edit them and _make_ them their own, feel free to pm me. I will still pay attention to pm notifications from this account. But be warned! I won't just give them to anyone. I would like to choose someone to continue them who loves them as much as I did. So, if you pm me about a story I would like for you to tell me anything you can about yourself and why I should choose you to continue my stories. I know that that's a bit demanding, but I'm sure if you _really_ want them, you'll pm me with the necessary information. I love all of you for following my stories and myself so faithfully.

I'm sorry if discontinuing these stories and abandoning this account disappoints anyone, but fear not! I've made a new account and already have one chapter of a brand new story up. I hope to have a lot more chapters up, at least one every two weeks, and to actually finish this one! I hope you all visit me there! Feel free to shoot me a pm if you follow me there.

I'm looking to start a community of really great stories there, so I'd like to get some staff together so I have a lot of really amazing variety. If you pm me when you get to my new account and are interested in becoming part of my staff, mention that and maybe mention a few ideas on community topic and things like that.

My new account name is BunnyLordIsHere. Hopefully you can find me! I hope to receive a few pms about my stories.

Farewell, faithful readers. It was a good ride.


End file.
